


Beautiful Boy

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, pain!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home to find a very pleasant surprise waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/gifts).



When Chris gets home from dinner with Alla, he expects to find the house empty. Will is meant to be out with some of his friends from college for the night.

The path of candles leading from the front door to the bedroom suggests otherwise.

Chris hangs up his jacket, throws his keys onto the table, and follows the path, blowing the candles out as he goes because whatever Will has planned would probably be ruined by Brian being too curious and setting himself alight. All the lights are off, so with every candle that gets extinguished the hall gets darker, until if Chris looks behind him he can’t make out where he’s stepped.

The bedroom door is closed.

Chris blows out the last candle, and immediately regrets it as he blindly gropes for the door handle.

“You know honey, as romantic as the candles are, they aren’t all that practical-” He begins, but the words die on his lips as he gets the door open and is greeted by the sight of Will, naked and kneeling at the foot of the bed and facing the door, hands clasped in his lap, head bowed demurely. His only lighting comes from the strings of fairy lights he has draped around the bedroom, highlighting the fairness of his skin and casting shadows that accentuate the hollow of his throat, the strength in his jaw.

Chris isn’t entirely sure he’s breathing.

He closes the door behind him. This is definitely not the time for Brian to come looking for dinner.

“Well aren’t you a pretty sight,” Chris says. His whole body posture changes, back straightening, shoulders moving back, showing off his height, his broadness to his full capacity. “The lights really bring out the best of you. My gorgeous boy.”

Will shudders but doesn’t move, doesn’t look up.

“I hope I haven’t kept you waiting too long. I’m going to go take a shower. Get some water. Feed Brian. Then I’ll come back, and I don’t want you to have moved. Understood?”

“Yes.”

Chris raises an eyebrow, waits, but Will’s already shaking his head a little, still staring resolutely at the ground. “Yes, Sir,” he corrects himself. “Sorry Sir.”

“That’s okay. You remember your safe word, don’t you honey?”

Will does, Chris knows he does, they play too often for him to have forgotten, but he likes to check. To make sure this is where Will wanted the night to go with this little setup.

“Opal.”

“Good boy. I’ll be back soon.”

Chris leaves Will in the bedroom and goes back out into the dark hallway, turning on the light so he can get to the bathroom without breaking his neck. He still can’t quite navigate the house by memory alone yet. He showers quickly. He’d meant to take his time, to keep Will in suspense, but he finds himself rushing to get back to him. Chris has no idea how long Will might have been waiting, his dinner with Alla went on longer than he’d planned, and the last thing he wants is for Will to be in any kind of pain before he has chance to have a little fun with him.

There’s no point getting dressed again, so Chris drops his clothes in the laundry hamper and dries off quickly with a towel before wrapping it around his waist and heading into the kitchen.

Brian is sat on the breakfast bar.

“You know you aren’t meant to be up there,” Chris says absently as he roots around in the fridge, hand hovering over a can of diet coke before he shakes his head and pulls out two bottles of water. “Come on Brian, down.”

Brian doesn’t move, and Chris can’t help but grin at the feline. “Just this once you can stay there,” he says, trying to sound firm, “But only because there’s not a chance in hell of you getting into the bedroom tonight.”

Chris adds an extra scoop of biscuit to Brian’s half full bowl, ruffles the fur on the cat’s head and takes the water back into the bedroom.

Will hasn’t moved, but the click of the door closing causes his eyes to flick up momentarily before he refocuses on the floor. That brief glimpse is enough to make Chris smile. Will’s eyes are bright, a dark pink blush high on his cheeks. He’s excited. This night definitely isn’t just for Chris.

“You didn’t move, did you honey?”

“No Sir.”

Chris sets the water on the bedside table, removes the towel from around his waist and throws it into a corner, and then examines the items Will has left on the bed. A gag, two sets of the scarves they keep reserved just for this purpose, a vibrator, and a flogger. Chris picks up the flogger, rolls it between his hands thoughtfully. He turns back to Will.

“No blindfold?”

“I want to see you tonight. Sir.”

Chris nods, even though Will can’t see him. “And the gag?”

“For the flogger.”

“You can’t safe word with a gag, and if at any point you’re going to safe word it will probably be because of the flogger,” Chris says. He’s wary. They’ve only been dabbling with pain in the last couple of weeks, and never in this setting. It’s always been on equal footing, working out where Will’s boundaries are, where he can handle being hit and where he can’t stand to be.

“The bell.”

Chris looks back down at the bed, and notices a small hand held bell for the first time, like the little jingle bells on one of Brian’s collars. He bites his lip, but he trusts Will.

He wouldn’t be asking for this if he wasn’t sure.

“You’re sure it’ll be clear enough.”

“I’m sure,” Will says, “I tested it.”

“Okay. Okay, but if you want me to stop and the bell isn’t loud enough I want you to hit the wall.”

“Deal.”

For a moment both men are silent, acknowledging this new arrangement, and then they fall back into their roles. Chris puts the flogger down and walks to stand in front of Will, gently tilting Will’s head up so they’re eye to eye.

“Can you stand up for me beautiful?”

Will scrambles to his feet, any attempts at grace or poise lost when he stumbles, his legs numb from having knelt for so long. Chris steadies him with a hand on each of Will’s shoulders, waits until Will is able to stand by himself, and then uses one hand to brush Will’s hair off his face with a fond smile.

“Now what am I going to do with you?” He asks, trailing his other hand down Will’s side to rest at his hip.

Will blinks slowly, a smile twitching up one corner of his mouth. “I don’t know Sir,” he replies, his tongue hugging every word so his voice drips like honey, making heat pool low in Chris’s abdomen.

Chris kisses Will, just briefly, and then steps away with a grin. “Well I think for starters you should get on the bed.”

Will immediately moves to kneel in the middle of the bed, bouncing a little with anticipation, while Chris scoops their toys off their bed and deposits them on the bedside table, adding a bottle of lube to the pile.

Now that Chris has an idea of where tonight is going to go, has a plan quickly forming in his mind, he lets himself finally slow down. Will seems to sense the change in atmosphere, because his bouncing stops and he schools his expression back into one of indifference.

Chris presses Will onto his back and crawls up Will’s body to straddle his chest. “Don’t touch.”

Will’s eyes widen in alarm. He’s never been very good at not touching unless his hands are restrained, and Chris makes no move to pick up the scarves. He opens his mouth, but Chris covers it with his hand, scowling. “And don’t speak. I don’t want to use that gag just yet honey, don’t make me have to.”

For half a heartbeat Chris thinks Will is going to argue, but Will just gives a slight nod and allows his body to relax into the mattress.

“That’s my good boy,” Chris praises, rewarding him with a kiss to the forehead before he moves a little further up Will’s chest. He drops the hand from Will’s mouth down to his own cock, fisting it lazily, as he holds Will’s gaze. “Open up honey.”

Will’s mouth falls open, letting Chris feed his cock inside. Chris groans, tipping his head back. He thrusts shallowly, admiring the way Will’s pupils are blown wide, his flushed face, the way his hands tighten into fists by his sides as he strains not to take hold of Chris’s hips and force him to press deeper, faster.

Chris spends several long minutes teasing, before finally settling into a faster rhythm, pressing deeper into Will’s mouth, every other thrust dipping into Will’s throat and making him choke, tears spilling from the corners of his eyes whenever Chris holds his place in Will’s throat for a few seconds too long and he struggles to breathe. Chris hams it up a little, rolling his body with each thrust, exaggerating his moans. It’s working, Will is getting more and more desperate to touch, until finally he snaps and his hands flies to Chris’s thighs.

He knows right away that he’s made a mistake.

Chris moves away, out of Will’s reach, away from his mouth. He’s glaring.

“What did I tell you not to do?”

Will whimpers. “I’m sorry Sir, I’m so sorry, you just looked so-“

“I’m not interested in excuses,” Chris snarls. He gets off the bed. “Answer my question.”

“You told me not to touch.” Will’s voice is broken, deep and raw from his throat being used.

“Get up.” When Will hesitates, Chris’s eyes harden. “Up,” he repeats, louder, tone harsh.

Will moves hurriedly, sliding off the bed and onto his knees in one movement, his whole body trembling. This is what he’d wanted, Chris knows.

Chris doesn’t speak. He slides the gag into Will’s mouth, ties it at the back of his head, and then drags Will up to standing with a firm grip on his hair. Will is gasping around the gag, but when he catches Chris’s slightly nervous look he manages to nod a little, trying his best to reassure him that this is good, this is perfect.

Guided into position against the wall by Chris, Will stands with his legs spread, arms raised and palms flat against the wall. Chris presses the bell into one of Will’s hands, makes sure Will has made a firm fist around it, and then stands behind his boyfriend. He’s close enough that Will can feel every breath on the back of his neck.

“Show me what you do if you want to stop.”

Will immediately shakes the fist with the bell. Chris listens closely, memorising the sound, but he’s worried it might be too quiet.

“And if I don’t stop, if I can’t hear it.”

Will slams both hands into the wall, hard. Chris lets out a shuddering breath, and then steps back, picking up the flogger. He uses it to caress along Will’s shoulders, trails the tails down Will’s back.

“What did you do wrong?”

Will freezes, knowing he can’t answer through the gag and wondering if he’s meant to try to speak anyway, but he’s cut off by Chris bringing the flogger down against his shoulder blades. His whole body tenses, but Chris doesn’t give him more than a few seconds to recover. The tails rain down against his shoulders, his upper back, the backs of his thighs.

“You didn’t follow orders, did you William?”

Will gasps, body straining to move away from the assault on his back but forcing himself to stay still, to be good for his Sir. He loses track of the number of hits quickly.

By the time Chris stops, Will is a mess. His back is stinging, and he’s shaking all over. When Chris turns Will back around, gently eases the bell out of his iron grip and drops it to the ground, he can see tear tracks running down Will’s cheeks.

“Good boy,” Chris whispers, pressing close to kiss the tears away, “Such a good boy for me Will, took your punishment so well. We’re going to have a little break now baby, going to get some water and something to soothe your back, and then when you’re ready you can have a reward for being so good.”

Chris unties the gag, rubs at the corners of Will’s mouth and nuzzles at the hollow of Will’s neck, and then leads his boyfriend back to the bed.

“Lay down for me beautiful,” Chris says. Will lies on his stomach, pillowing his head with his arms. He closes his eyes, lets Chris rub aloe vera into his back and pepper kisses across his shoulders. Chris is full of praise, every word that he utters a compliment as he takes care of Will. They both drink a few sips of water, and Chris pours some into his hand so he can cool Will’s forehead a little. As the stinging fades into a dull ache Will rolls onto his back, ignoring the pain to pull Chris into a proper kiss.

“I’m fine Sir,” he says, “Really. Wonderful.”

Chris shakes his head a little, smiling. “Ready for part two?”

“Definitely.”

Will’s cock had gone soft near the start of the flogging, but as Chris fastens his wrists to the bedposts with the scarves his cock quickly renews interest, until Will is straining up against the scarves to try and press closer to Chris.

“All in good time,” Chris promises, stroking along the tops of Will’s thighs but not letting his hand stray too close to where Will really wants it. “I think it’s time we played with the other toy you picked out.”

For a second Will frowns, trying to remember what else he’d chosen. Chris takes pity and lifts up the vibrator to show Will.

“Behave yourself honey,” he says, biting at Will’s collarbone, “And then you can come.”

Before Will has chance to react, Chris presses the vibrator against Will’s cock and turns it on. Will’s whole body jerks upward, a gasp wrenched from his lips. “Christ Chris, warn a guy!” He yelps. Chris laughs heartily.

“Well that’s certainly not behaving,” he teases. “Come on baby, you can do better than that.” Chris moves the vibrator away and sits back on his heels. Will whimpers.

“No no no, please Sir. Please,” Will stammers out, arching his back to try and get some kind of relief.

Chris reaches over to the bedside table to get the lube, clicking his tongue. “What do you want honey?”

“Touch me, please Sir, just touch me.”

“Where?” Chris asks, pressing the vibrator back against Will’s cock. “Here? Or maybe here,” Chris continues, brushing the vibrator across Will’s perineum. He holds it steady as he presses a lubed up finger to Will’s hole, and Will nods frantically, “There, fuck, please. Fuck me, Chris, Sir, please fuck me.”

“Well since you asked so nicely… I guess I could indulge this one little request,” Chris says, mouthing at Will’s stomach.

He presses two fingers inside of Will as he sinks his mouth down around his cock, and Will sobs. The vibrator lies forgotten on the covers as Chris stretches Will, probably going too fast and not being as thorough as he could be, but Will certainly isn’t complaining.

“In in in,” Will says impatiently, twisting his hips away from Chris’s mouth and fingers. “That feels amazing but I need you to fuck me, please-“

“You are far too coherent, and you really don’t have to beg me to fuck you,” Chris laughs, hurriedly coating his cock with lube and tugging Will’s hips up a little so he’s lying across Chris’s lap, a leg either side of Chris’s body.

“Now is not the time for slow and gentle,” Will urges, and Chris slams into Will with one hurried motion.

Chris fucks up into Will’s body, rising onto his knees so he has more control, and wraps a hand around Will’s cock. It doesn’t take much to bring Will off, his whole body tensing as he comes against his own stomach. Chris goes to slow down, to pull out, but Will wraps his legs around Chris’s back and urges him close.

“No, come in me.”

“You’re going to be too sensitive,” Chris argues, but Will tightens his grip on Chris and shakes his head hurriedly.

“I’ll be fine, please baby-“

“God, okay, just,” Chris says, leaning forward to untie Will’s wrists hurriedly, “On your side, my leg is cramping.”

Will turns eagerly and Chris spoons up behind him, sliding back inside and biting down hard on Will’s shoulder.

Now that Will has come Chris thrusts slower, letting himself chase his orgasm at his own pace. Will turns his head so they can kiss, mouths moving together more frantically as Chris gets closer, until they’re not kissing so much as exchanging breaths.

Will tenses suddenly, and when Chris looks down he realises Will has come again. That knowledge is enough to push Chris over the edge, and he’s left gasping, his body plastered to Will’s.

They stay that way for a few minutes, until Chris has the energy to move away a little and pull out. He fumbles down near his knee and turns off the vibrator.

“Thank you,” Will says, turning to look at Chris. “I know that probably wasn’t what you were expecting when you came home.”

Chris waves a hand in the air, shaking his head and then breaking into giggles.

Will starts to laugh too. “We are so fucking good at that.”

“Please tell me we can keep the fairy lights.”


End file.
